zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThatGamingBoy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zimmer Twins User GamingCash page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know... You don't add "Zimmer Twins User" for a page abo a user.l. Just say "GamingCash" and you don't need to add "News & Info" to the name of "Character Survival" either. Could you maybe join my website? http://user-ztblog.webs.com-rad256 I think it was him I started a series called Legends of Zimmer its not really started but I made signups for go to my movie Please sign up and the movie tells the rest Just moved to a mansion already got lost in it twice-Gamingcash Please sign up for BFYL Season 8 the signup is a crowd pleaserThatGamingBoy (talk) 12:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC)GamingCash Actually, the deal is I don't have a YT account (I can't even go on it) and my dad has to upload it for me. ANd he wants to watch it first, but he doesn't have time -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 18:05, September 5, 2013 (UTC) After L.O.Z. Revenge is done the past of our heroes will be shown in L.O.Z. Orgins-GamingCash I actually feel like quiting ZT I found out it was Surfer who was rating every movie in existence 1/5 and alot of people are insulting me. SO why should I go on ZT theres no point it will basically bring more people bullying me. Actually im not quiting Does anyone find it stupid that CMMC basically is copying everyones series then saying to them "I didnt copy it you guys are mean!!!!!!" Thats stupid. First he copied Character Survival the he copied 13.com he should stop!!!!ThatGamingBoy (talk) 23:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Please signup for Agents Of Zimmer just go to my video AOZ signup videoThatGamingBoy (talk) 23:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyone have a 13+ account on roblox? If you do, then send me a part invite (SniffableCash71) ThatGamingBoy (talk) 01:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Wait, how did you get Assassin's Creed black flag? It's rated M! -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 03:42, December 1, 2013 (UTC) All the console games I have are rated M ThatGamingBoy (talk) 12:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Just testing my new signautre -KillerCashGaming Owner of GamerzMain Studios (talk) 13:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) If you guys have roblox please friend request me (SniffableCash71) -KillerCashGaming Owner of GamerzMain Studios (talk) 01:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) @GamingCash I'll friend you but I'm inactive. I'm EaglebonesFalconhawk. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 17:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, GC, I just wanted to let you know, not that you spelled privilege wrong, but that I don't think some newly-made series of yours, that isn't popular yet, should get a page on the Wiki. In fact, there are tons of pages about unknown crud from tons of people all over the Wiki. Would you go on Wikipedia and write a page about a family trip to the zoo? I hope the answer is know. I'm Rad, sorry not sorry. TheRadBoy (talk) 20:53, January 24, 2014 (UTC) *no Sorry for the typo.